


People are people

by jadina94



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadina94/pseuds/jadina94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica slowly rose from the chair and stood in front of him.<br/>- I'm firing Mike.<br/>- Okay, got it, I'm sitting.<br/>- No, Harvey. - she pinched her nose, just hoping the day will end as soon as possible. - I'm firing him, this time he's crossed the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People are people

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language D:

_Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it.  
(The lion king)_

\- Jessica. Let me tell you, I've never seen your office so many times like this week.  
His answer was a glacial gaze. - Sit down, Harvey.  
\- I'd like to stand. Mike's in the meeting room and I'm sure he's doing a mess.  
\- We both know he won't, now stop trying to find a way out, is not your habit. Sit down.  
\- Seriously, he's with Louis, don't blame me if we'll find the meeting room on fire.  
Jessica slowly rose from the chair and stood in front of him.  
\- I'm firing Mike.  
\- Okay, got it, I'm sitting.  
\- No, Harvey. - she pinched her nose, just hoping the day will end as soon as possible. - I'm firing him, this time he's crossed the line.  
Now he really didn't want to sit. - Explain.  
\- The fraud's charge againt the firm. He betrayed us, he was disloyal. I'm firing him.  
\- And for what reason? Because he didn't completely support your idea? Come on, Jessica, I do this every time but I'm still here.  
\- We must not confuse dissent from disloyalty, Harvey. You don't do it, I won't do it.  
\- Explain to me what the hell happened. - he sat.  
\- You're out of control, it seems to me like all the things I said to you in the past had slipped on you and vanished. I warned you more than once to keep him under your gaze, how many chances more will you need?  
\- I needed only one. I learn from my mistakes.  
\- No, you run from your mistakes. They come to face you again and you keep running without solving them. I'm tired of pretending not to see, Mike goes.

_It's obvious you hate me  
though I've done nothing wrong_

\- What the hell were you thinking to?  
\- I was trying to save your ass.  
\- Telling Jessica it's all your fault? Belittling me like that? Do you think I can't defend myself, uh, Mike?  
\- Wonderful, now you're yelling at me. It won't be bad, for once, hearing you say _Oh, Mike, you saved me from disbarment, thank you, I owe you._ But no, the great and magnificent Harvey Specter doesn't lower himself to the level of an associate, does he? Why don't you fire me, then, if I'm worth so little for you.  
\- I should do it, yeah, I should throw you out on the street again to peddle shit whit your friend. I'll send a bouquet to him when you'll end into a ditch with a bullet in your brain.  
Mike took the time to get close to let a hand through his hair, when he opened the mouth again they almost brushed their noses.  
\- Do it, then. Come on, fire me.  
\- Do you really think I'm not capable or that Jessica hadn't do it already?- he grinned.  
\- I don't care about Jessica, I'm just saying you won't be able to fire me while looking me in the eyes.  
\- Wanna bet?  
\- I'm waiting. I'm waiting your words like I do every single day from a year now. The word of God.  
Harvey was so close the reply hissed directly into his face. Looked straight in his eyes. - You're fired.  
Mike smiled. - Now repeat it. With conviction.  
\- Don't play this game with me, you can't win. I invented them.  
\- With conviction.  
\- You. Are. Fired.  
He popped his tongue in disapproval. - Even worse, I'm sorry but I don't believe you.  
Harvey looked away, grinning. - Louis spilled everything. Of course. Jessica didn't fire you, right, but I can always do it.  
\- You lack of conviction. But I know how to thank.  
The kiss lasted only a few seconds, then Mike disappeared through the door.  
\- Whenever you want.

**Author's Note:**

> For the MARcatino of Mari di Challenge on LJ, with prompts:  
> \- Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it. (The lion king)  
> \- We must not confuse dissent from disloyalty. (Good night and good luck)  
> \- Ditch  
> \- People are people (A perfect circle)


End file.
